I'd still say yes
by Paradox3
Summary: Mit/Ko Chapter 1: A day to remember


I'd still say yes  
  
Chapter One: A day to remember  
  
I love you most when we shared a place….  
Those special times together  
It's seems like a lie  
Couldn't get much better  
As we were as close as two could be  
Knew love would last forever  
Were more than just lovers, were good friends  
And even if our love would slip away  
I wouldn't even think twice  
If I wanted love back again…  
  
The darkblue haired guy always loved his lover singing. Hearing that sweet voice always makes him feel light, feel like he is in the clouds. He went in to the locker rooms and traced the source of the voice. He was delighted when he saw that his lover only with a towel draped over his slim waist, slowly arranging his things he had used during their basketball practice. He looked at the body he always adored. Kogure was an average guy. Not that thin, not than muscular- lean. He has those nice pecs that are slowly developing and a lean stomach. He couldn't help but gaze at those until he realized that his lover had stopped singing and just hummed the tune. Kogure looked at him and smiled. God!, he swore to himself that it was one of the sweetest smile he ever saw.   
  
"Missed me?"  
  
He hugged his lover passionately and nibbled his ears  
  
"Yeah, I missed you… missed you in the 10 minutes that I hadn't seen you…"  
  
Mitsui chuckled softly. He turned his lover around and kissed him tenderly. He felt like he tasted honey. He was never tired of kissing and tasting those lips. So succulent, so luscious….it makes him delirious.   
  
"I love you Hisashi-kun"  
  
"I love you too Min-kun"  
  
They both interlocked their fingers and kissed each other sweetly  
  
"Min-kun, get dressed up, I want to show you something…"  
  
"How can I, when your making me want to take yours off too?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to turn you on…" Grins mischievously "No seriously, I want you to be dressed up, I'd be waiting for you outside… I love you"  
  
  
"Love you too…"  
As the boy walked out the door, Kogure dressed himself out, finishing the song through humming, it was one of his favorite songs. He looked through the mirror and checked himself up, he always wanted things to be in order. He wants them to be perfect…  
  
"What is it that you plan, Hisashi?" Just the thought of it makes him giddy…  
  
He went outside the locker rooms, dressed in a cream button down polo shirt and white khakis. Mitsui couldn't, help but notice that his lover looked marvelous… /My angel/  
  
"Where are you Hisha…"  
  
A hand cut him off, on his lips and the other on his eyes.  
  
"Don't turn around… Have a surprise for you. Just trust me…" He said in a husky voice. He then gently tied handkerchief on his lover eyes, and kissed him in the neck.  
  
"I trust you…" /I love you/  
  
"Ok then, Mr. Kiminobu Kogure, let me take you PARADISE"  
  
After an hour, the cuddling lovers reached their destination…  
  
Kogure couldn't help but smell the sweet flowers all over the place, he kept thinking they were in a room but he could hear the sounds of horns blowing, and he felt air, breeze through his face.  
  
"Open you eyes Min-kun…" Mitsui untied the handkerchiefs and hugged his lover.  
  
"Oh my god!…" Kogure was startled and amazed at the sight he beholds. Upon removing the handkerchief, he first looked up. He saw the sky, it was clear and starry and the moon was shining bright. They were on the rooftop in the highest building of Kanagawa. There were tiny lights bulbs hanging all over the posts gently lighting up the rooftop. Baby blue and pastel brown short candles are placed in groups of three, scattered everywhere. There were also red and white roses dispersed all over the place. There was an old, vintage radio in the corner and a pair of chairs and a table arranged for a candlelight dinner. He couldn't help but look at everything and adore his lover for doing it.  
  
Mitsui spun his lover around and met hazel eyes. "You like it?"  
  
Kogure blushed beet red and felt like he was in paradise  
  
"Oh god its perfect!… It's everything I dreamed off… Thank you!… It's perfect"  
  
"You're much more perfect… Come on sit down Kimi, I prepared dinner for us…"  
  
Mitsui escorted his lover and heaved the chair carefully so his lover could sit comfortably. He turned on the radio and played soft violin tunes. They ate dinner slowly for they couldn't help but look at each other's eyes, expressing sweet nothings.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I don't know how to?"  
  
"Come on, I know you know, promise, I won't step on your feet…"  
  
"Ouch! you already did!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I mean, I won't step on you feet, I mean, always…" He grinned  
  
The two positioned themselves just as the music shifted in to slowly R and B tunes. They danced the night away and only stopped when it was dawn. They both went to the side of the roof top, overlooking the sun slowly rising.   
  
"It's lovely" Kogure said, taking his lovers hand and suggestively puts them in his waist for a hug  
  
"You are…" Mitsui said softly, planting a gentle kiss on his lovers shoulders. "Min-kun, its has been 5 years since we have been together, being on and off in a relationship but nonetheless, it's five years…"  
  
"I know, Hisashi-kun, and in those five years, I loved every moment I spent with you"  
  
"Knowing you was the best thing that ever happened to me and being your lover is one of my dreams come true. I think its time that we made our relationship public, let them know how much I love you"  
  
Kogure, turned his face and kissed his lover sweetly on the lips, indicating it as a sign of approval. Mitsui was delighted that his lover agreed, for they wanted it private so as not to have so many eyes on them, scrutinizing and criticizing them in every way. And now, they have finally had the courage and let them know.  
  
"It's not just that Min-kun, I know this might sound crappy but, will you marry me?" 


End file.
